


Цветы оливы

by Nightblink



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightblink/pseuds/Nightblink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кинмоку медленно восстанавливалась, становясь прежней… Но что-то восстановить просто невозможно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цветы оливы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013 на diary.ru.

Оливы в этом году расцвели первыми.  
  
Наверное, это было неудивительно – аромат этих цветов всегда сопровождал Какю, и теперь именно с ним планета снова обретала жизнь.  
  
Какю осторожно касалась кончиками пальцев алого кристалла, позволяя силе живительными волнами распространяться по всей планете и приманивать звездные семена жителей, успевшие порядком разбрестись по вселенной и потухнуть. Но они снова начинали сиять, стоило им попасть в волну очищающего света, и тела людей тоже восстанавливались.  
  
Она сама в такие моменты становилась единым целым с планетой – выстраивала заново здания в своем воображении для того, чтобы открыть глаза и увидеть, что это уже не просто фантазия, выращивала заново леса, восстанавливала защитные поля, почти исчезнувшие за время её отсутствия… Заново наполняла водоемы и ускоряла процессы зарождения жизни, чтобы восстановить природную систему.  
  
Медленно, но верно планета возрождалась. Возродились первые жители, начали петь птицы, шелестеть листьями деревья, а ветер разносил речную прохладу, спасая от жары – теперь уже не уничтожающей и испепеляющей, а вполне обычной.   
  
Все становилось прежним.  
  
Какю старалась заниматься восстановлением планеты как можно чаще, но все равно приходилось делать передышки – когда Целительница осторожно заставляла её убрать руки с кристалла и помогала дойти до покоев. Когда Создательница укоряюще хмурилась и говорила, что не стоит так выматывать себя и что они не хотят потерять её снова только потому, что она не сможет рассчитать свои силы.  
  
Какю улыбалась и чувствовала внутри глухую тоску. Если бы она не знала, что это бесполезно, она бы обратилась к Целительнице с просьбой вылечить её. Помочь забыть, помочь снова стать той самой принцессой, которую они искали – а не этой потерянной в своих чувствах куклой. Но та не могла вылечить её чувства, и Какю лишь улыбалась и сообщала, что они слишком уж её берегут и что стоит начинать волноваться лишь если она потеряет сознание.  
  
Королевский дворец и сад были восстановлены самыми первыми – наверное, потому, что она помнила их лучше всего.  
  
Раньше сад был её самым любимым местом для отдыха. Но теперь Какю ненавидела его – необъяснимо, безотчетно.   
  
Но – исправно приходила туда каждый вечер. Останавливалась у одного из деревьев и смотрела, не отводя глаз, на Воительницу, которая в свою очередь не сводила взгляда с неба. Иногда, правда, она смотрела на фотографию, и Какю знала – просто знала, – кто был там изображен. Хотя бы потому, что на их планете фотографий не было и она сама впервые узнала, что это, лишь на Земле.  
  
Наверное, это было странно. Она была принцессой процветающей – да, придется многое восстанавливать, но все же, – планеты, её обучали лучшие учителя, её любили подданные и даже её телохранительницы.   
  
У нее не было ни одного мало-мальски объективного повода для зависти к принцессе из Солнечной Системы. Серенити была капризной, инфантильной девчонкой-школьницей, пусть и обладающей огромной силой и добрым сердцем, и пока что её любили лишь её друзья…  
  
И – Воительница. Её Воительница.  
  
И Какю помимо воли чувствовала зависть. Ей хотелось, чтобы её алые волосы стали золотистого цвета, хотелось, чтобы глаза стали голубыми, а уже въевшийся в кожу запах олив исчез навсегда.  
  
Потому что Воительница должна была принадлежать ей – целиком, полностью, с того самого дня, как она впервые познакомилась с ней, девочкой-ровесницей, потерявшей семью и свою планету. С того первого поцелуя, случившегося в беседке в этом самом саду, когда пятнадцатилетняя Какю первая осмелилась прижаться губами к губами Воительницы, и та ответила на это нерешительное прикосновение. Все их признания друг другу, вся их забота, все то, что они прожили вместе…  
  
Воительница принадлежала Кинмоку также, как и Какю. Целиком и полностью, до конца своей жизни, планета связывала её легкой, но прочной цепью из невесомых цветов оливы, пропитывала ароматом, одурманивала и не отпускала.  
  
Также, как Какю, которая представляла это, глотая слезы и прижимаясь спиной к дереву. Обычно эта воображаемая картинка успокаивала, но последние дни даже она перестала действовать…  
  
Потому что все рушилось, становилось хуже и хуже.  
  
Воительница пропускала мимо ушей её фразы, уставившись задумчивым взглядом в пустоту, и Какю иногда ловила себя на мысли – преступной мысли, которая потом вызывала страх и омерзение, – что хочет ударить её. Но ей оставалось лишь сжимать в пальцах тонкую ткань юбки своего платья и обращаться к Целительнице или же Создательнице – те всегда слушали её, всегда были рядом и никогда не хотели её оставить.  
  
Заплетая светлые волосы Целительницы в косы или листая книги в компании Создательницы, Какю задавалась вопросом, почему она так и не смогла влюбиться в одну из них. Могла же – и никто бы не осудил, все бы приняли и поняли. И ей бы не приходилось страдать, потому что они бы не предали её, потому что они любили её и заботились о ней.  
  
Но – она любила Воительницу. И теперь расплачивалась за это каждый раз, когда та уворачивалась от её прикосновений или же отстранялась от поцелуев, и чувствовала, как внутри все сжимается от обиды.  
  
На самом деле, попыток было не так много – Какю понимала намеки и не хотела, чтобы страшные слова «Простите, принцесса, я вас больше не люблю» были произнесены, поэтому после второго или третьего раза перестала даже пытаться вернуть прежние отношения с возлюбленной.  
  
Та, кажется, слишком мечтала о небесно-голубых глазах другой принцессы, чтобы быть готовой смотреть в красно-карие – своей.  
  
Разумеется, Воительница знала о присутствии принцессы в саду. Какю не особо скрывалась, и её ауру было легко уловить, но они обе делали вид, что ничего не происходит.   
  
Жалкое, наверное, зрелище со стороны.  
  
И поэтому Какю предпочитала отдавать все силы восстановлению планеты. Когда она касалась кристалла, все посторонние мысли и чувства исчезали, она становилась одним целым с планетой, ощущая каждую трещинку в её коре, каждое дерево, каждую травинку – и ей нравилось это ощущение.   
  
В последний раз Целительница и Создательница в буквальном смысле оттащили её от кристалла, разжимая ей пальцы силой, а она цеплялась за него, не желая возвращаться в реальность.  
  
В тот день она впервые рыдала, уткнувшись в плечо Целительницы, и её верные охранницы, кажется, ничуть не удивились этому. Наверное, они как всегда всё поняли раньше её самой и теперь успокаивали, позволяя ей наконец пролить все накопленные слезы по первой несчастной любви.  
  
Наверное, они делились своей силой – иначе ей бы не удалось так быстро восстановить баланс и успокоиться.  
Наверняка они знали и причину, по которой их принцесса так горько рыдала, но молчали.  
О Воительнице в тот вечер не было сказано ни слова.  
  
Любые цветы по своей природе хрупки. Неосторожное движение, резкий жест – и они осыпаются лепестками. Их можно оберегать ото всех невзгод, но рано или поздно они отцветут, оставив лишь воспоминание.  
  
Какю не знала, когда воображаемые цветы той цепи, что приковывала Воительницу к Кинмоку, опадут, исчезнут и станут лишь воспоминанием.  
  
Она не хотела об этом думать, лишь надеялась, что земные цветы, тянущие Воительницу к себе, отцветут раньше.


End file.
